Hidden Tragedies
by twilightlover123
Summary: We have to leave now. Alice's visions are even worse and the whole family knows that it would be best if we don't tell Bella and leave ASAP. Will she be safe now?
1. Chapter 1

Hidden tragedies

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No...I don't own Twilight! (duhh!) Stephenie Meyer does...NOT me! Now please leave me alone and read _my_ story. (That I didn't make sny of the characters or...anything. Just this little plot!)

Here is the summary:

Alice has been acting very strange now for what seems like a long time. I think she is hiding something but won't tell me. But I don't know if it is something serious but I promised not to look. When putting Bella to bed one night I heard Alice scream, scream with agony and fright. I ran to her and tried to help her...that's when I saw the thing she had been seeing for a month. The _vision_ that she had been seeing...I yelled in pain and anger when I saw what that man did to Bella. Now I have to stop it before it happens...**or Bella will die**. I must take her away….like for our anniversary and keep her close, so nothing bad will happen to her. Or something will.

A/N – Ok I guess I will start now, I have been making fan fictions for a while now and I hope this one is a really good hit like all of my other ones! I hope you all enjoy and I ask that if you like it or have any questions or even if you would like to tell me something is wrong or that needs to be changed PLEASE review and let me know. I love reviews and I love it even more when they are long! Well…enjoy! And please please please review!

It was dark now. Just like any night before; I was _trying_ very hardly to get my Bella to fall asleep. Her eyes would just keep fluttering open while her mouth did the same trying to ask me as many questions as she could before I would _make_ her go to sleep. Questions sometimes I didn't want to answer, but did because…..well Bella was the girl I loved and I had to let her know everything if I wanted her to love me forever too. I now realized that I couldn't live without this poor human.

She should be in love with a human as well. Just like how it was suppose to be. I have heard from the heavens that Bella's fait with me wasn't planned. But the monster inside of me wouldn't listen anymore to my dead heart anymore. I tried every day to let Bella live a happy normal life but for the oddest and stupidest reason, **Bella loved me too**.

But sadly to say her love for the monster I was made me happy once again. I hadn't been happy for as long as I could remember. I needed Bella. I needed her more than I needed her blood. Mind over matter I guess I could say. The love and hurt of her being with me often seemed to balance out every once and awhile.

As I could feel Bella's skin grow warmer and could feel as her skin began to stretch to open her mouth I place me dead cold finger on her lips.

"It's time to sleep now, you can ask as many questions as you want tomorrow….you know that." I feel that her body was getting weak of tiredness. I needed her to fall asleep because I knew I was the one that was keeping her awake, but didn't want her to fall into a place that I couldn't be with her in. I couldn't sleep.

"I know but I never will be sure if you will be here tomorrow. What if you disappear?" Her skin grew another temperature higher as she spoke. _Why was she getting warmer?_

"Bella, I promise you, I will never leave you. I _love_ you." I couldn't even if she told me too.

"Never?" She asked. Right before I was about to answer here that's when it hit me. A loud scream pierced my ears and terrified me. A scream that sounded so far away but so close to me. I looked around panicky to see if the helpless person was anywhere near. Then, I looked at Bella. She was still lying on her side waiting for me to answer her.

"Never, I will never leave you Bella. I couldn't ever leave you… I hope you understand that." I told her. The loud scream began even louder in my head. Could Bella hear the scream? I decided not to ask hoping not to frighten her.

Just then I felt Bella's breathing pattern change. I was still so caught up with the strange alarming scream that her breathing frightened me. I slowly looked over her smooth white shoulder and saw nothing more than her beautiful eyes shut.

The loud and terrifying scream grew louder and louder, causing my head and body feel dizzy. _How could Bella sleep through this? _I made sure she was asleep and made the decision that I needed to help whoever was screaming.

I slowly and slightly escaped from her grasp and walked to the foot of her bed. _Why did the voice sound so familiar?_ I stood there covering my ears trying to think of the voice. After a few moments I could identify who it was.

I looked at Bella once more. I didn't want to leave her here. But I knew that I couldn't wake her just because of something this silly. I walked back to Bella and leaned over her body and kissed her as lightly as I could on her warm forehead; trying not to crush her skull when I kissed her. Then I left.

I ran quickly to my house, searching for Alice. I was now sure that when I was at Bella's house that I heard Alice scream.

When I got to my house I listened for Alice. At first I couldn't hear her thoughts. She was blank for a moment, driving me crazy.

I got into the house and ran upstairs to see what was wrong with Alice. I opened the door with force and saw Alice sitting on her bed. She was facing her window away from me.

"Alice?" I said very quietly and softly….I had to be careful not to frighten her. Even though I was sure she heard me.

She jumped and ran to my side, crashing me with her arms around my stomach. "Edward! Oh….Edward. Help her." I could tell that she wanted to cry…but couldn't.

"What happened?" I asked. _What happened to Bella. _I could feel that it had to do with her by the way Alice was sobbing.

"I…I can't tell you….Edward!" She looked up to me. I felt like a tall tower when I stood next to her since she was only 4' 11.

"Alice calm down, now please tell me. What happened… you know that I will not be mad." I assured her.

"I'm not afraid of you being mad." She said. "But…..oh Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you.I have been seeing this happen…..for a long time now. I was to afraid and couldn't believe myself enough to tell you." I didn't understand.

"How long? What have you been seeing Alice?" I needed to know, I tried not to read her thoughts so she could tell me herself.

"About a month now…" She turned from me and walked back to her bed, I followed. _Where was everyone?_ I ignored her answer and asked another question.

"Where is everyone? Why isn't Jasper here with you?" She looked at me finally. _How could she lie to me about this for a month!_

"I told him that I didn't feel like haunting, they went without me."

"Alice, you need to tell me….what did you see." She paused. Didn't say anything to me but she thought about something. I needed to know what happened, exceptionally if it had to do with Bella and she might be in danger. I listened to her thoughts even thought I knew she might get upset.

Her thoughts painted a very clear picture in my head.

_I could see Bella. Right now she was fine. Sitting by a river bank…then a black dark figure came behind her. And strangled her, I watched as she struggled for a breath of air. She fell "asleep" I could tell by the way her body still raised and fell that she was still alive. _I needed to help her. _I watched as the dark figure drug Bella to a large dark and mysterious castle….or maybe it was just a large mansion, no were near the size of my house. As he got closer to the door more dark figures came out and helped the first "Person". They began cheering when they saw my angel's face. They looked happy at what the first dark figure did to Bella. _I felt the anger rise inside of me. _Then all 5 of them took Bella into the mansion. I followed in Alice's thoughts to see what they where doing with my Bella. When they reached a small room they threw her soft breakable body hardly onto a cement bed. I heard a single body shatter in her body. As her eyes began to open I saw the pain she felt. _I needed to help her but this was only what might happen in the future, not the present. _After the first guy came back _(I think I might call him Steve.) _and slapped Bella across the face. _I felt my body go hard as I had to watch him hurt Bella, one after the other. _He slapped her again and again with a great amount of force. Then he picked up her weak body. And tried to stand her up, but she was so weak that she fell straight to the hard floor. _I felt myself jump to try to save her from hitting her head, but Bella wasn't anywhere near me. _He just laughed as she fell hardly to the ground. Her poor fragile head now bleeding bright red blood from the impact that she hit, will she be alright? I picked her up again and threw her against the hard red bricked wall. His chuckle burned my ears and made my hands turn to hard fists….ready to kill him. Then I heard him say something….it was very unclear. I listened closely but only heard noise. Then as I looked back to see Bella…she had several tears falling from her eyes. _I wanted to catch her tears and save her…but I wasn't allowed in this dream like stage. _He spoke again. Laughed and then threw Bella back against the wall. I could hear her breaking slowly, one bone after another. Then the monster (Steve) came back to my angel and kicked her abruptly in her ribs. She yelled in pain and more tears fell from her eyes she looked up hardly at the monster and tried to stand. _Bella stay there, I will be there soon.I prayed to the God that must hate me for entirety to help my poor weak Bella. She never did anything to deserve this…I pleaded. _She fell as the monster threw her back down. Her laughed and then got very close to her pure face. Said something I couldn't hear and then spit in her face. _**I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!** I scream!

Alice came to my side and _cried _in my lap. "I will be there to save her….I promise nothing bad will happen to you Bella!" I promised. She continued to sob when I remembered that I left Bella...ALONE.

A/N- I hope you all liked the first chapter! I liked writting it even though I could feel the pain Edward was feeling...poor guy! Well I hope (PLEASE!) you review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Jessica


	2. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone…..

I thought that I would have more reviews right now! I'm very sad  every day I come home from work (Berry farm…..GO Berries and ice cream!) And look to see if this story had any more reviews…..sadly to say so far I only have two! Thank you so much twilight xx3 and Narita S for your reviews and helping me. But I write for fun and mostly to see what other people think! Please, please if you read this story tell me what you think! Or I would sadly have to end this story if no one likes it….. :'( (I don't know if I would be able to do that but it is a possibility) I love this story and hope it doesn't come to that! Please, your reviews help me in every way…even if you just tell me that you liked it or if you hated it! Please….please review.

I'm sorry that I am being picky and stubborn…..but I write for reviews!

But thanks….

Jessica


	3. Chapter 2

Hidden Tragedies

Chapter 2

Good bye Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's not mine….I did not write it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last bit of the last chapter:

_**I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!** I scream!_

_Alice came to my side and cried in my lap. "I will be there to save her….I promise nothing bad will happen to you Bella!" I promised. She continued to sob when I remembered that I left Bella...ALONE._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The thought of Bella being all alone in her room with only Charlie to protect her frightened me more than anything had ever before. Alice felt me freeze as the thought of Bella being harmed in any way played over and over in my mind.

"Keep her safe Edward; please don't let her out of your site." Alice's voice was quite and I could tell that she wanted to make sure Bella was alright with me, she wanted to go with us. I shook my head giving her an answer before she asked. I didn't want Bella to know that anything was wrong. She moved off of my lap and I began to run as fast as I could, faster than I had ever before, to Bella's side.

The air was wet and small droplets feel from my dripping hair. I might have made it to Bella's house in less than 3 minutes but it felt like a life time to think about her cold body in the Vampire's arms. I ran faster.

When she was in site I opened her window quickly and jumped in before the gust of cold air could rush into the heated small room.

I focused on her soft, white face. Her eyes where shut tightly and her cheek bones her lifted lightly; how could Bella be smiling at a time like this.

Once I knew she was safe I sat down in the broken rocking chair; being careful that my anger didn't shatter the chair and break it more than it already was. I sat and placed my face in my hands and pretended to cry; _I wanted to cry_. What will I do to keep my breakable angel alive?

I sat and listened to her breathing pattern. It was soft and slow and I copied it wanting to be very close to her.

I listened very closely to the noises around Bella's house. Nothing seemed out of place but a cat digging his head in a garbage can searching for leftovers. I made sure there was nothing wrong with the quite night…but something was different.

A slight different smell, but it could be the garbage…I wasn't sure. I tried to focus, but Bella wouldn't stop tossing and turning. She wasn't talking but was making a lot of noise. It upset me; I didn't know weather to wake her; or to watch her even more closely, was she alright? Or was she just uncomfortable?

My mind began to unravel and I felt like I was being rushed; but no one was here to rush me and the outside world didn't make a peep. The sun was just about up; and I could wake up Bella in about 3 hours. Only 3 more hours to just think.

I knew that would kill _myself _if I just sat there in the messed up chair and thought about everything that might be wrong. So I stood up from the chair and walked slowly to Bella's bathroom. I cleaned it, and made sure she would have just enough shampoo for this morning. I took a new bottle pink bottle of shampoo put from underneath the sink; Bella didn't know of this stash that I made for her.

I then walked down stairs and listened for Charlie pull out of the drive way. He would be going fishing today so he left early. I can wake Bella in about an hour now…yes! If only I could bring myself to it.

I made her some waffles and purred a tall glass or orange juice for her, I knew she liked orange juice from the last time she had it. That day would be a day never to forget, and I never knew that orange juice could come out of someone's nose….I guess we all learn something new every day. Even if you are 105 years old. I laughed at my thoughts and walked up the stairs to Bella's room.

Thankfully she was still there and sound asleep. It was always hard for me to wake her. I hated the fact of taking something away from her that I didn't have; I wanted to dream of Bella more than ever.

I laid on her bed next to her, I was in Jeans and a T-shirt but I knew she wouldn't mind me snuggling close to her. I caught a stand of her hair in my hand and watched it, almost as if it was going to grow right before my eyes; but it didn't. I placed it behind her ear and placed my cold lips slowly to her neck. I needed to focus to not hurt her. I kissed it and felt the warmth of her neck surround me and then her eyes fluttered open almost on cue.

"Good morning my little butterfly." I said to her. She smiled and began to throw her arms up as she stretched from the long night.

"Good morning." It was so wonderful to hear her voice, she wasn't in danger. For right now, she was in my arms and perfectly; perfect.

"How did you sleep last night?" I needed to know since I still wasn't sure why she was tossing and turning not to long ago.

"Fine, you wouldn't let me go pee though!" She said to me and started wiggling out of my grasp.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I had a dream that you wouldn't let me go long enough to go…to the bathroom. And now I have to go very badly!" She ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Bella wasn't like many humans, which made her even more exciting and fun to be around.

I heard the loud and disturbing water flush and her twist the handle of the bathroom door open. He footsteps became louder and louder as she came closer and closer to her bedroom. I knew what she needed so I grabbed the bag that she kept all of her bathroom supplies in. She opened the door and before she could talk I handed her the bag.

"Thank you." She said as a tight smile crossed her face. She walked back to the bathroom and I left her room to go back to the kitchen.

I ran downstairs and placed her OJ in the refrigerator and the Waffle in the microwave so it would stay warm. Humans liked their food warm most of the time so I made sure everything was _alright_ for Bella.

Not to long after the microwave beeped for the second time, I felt my body go numb. And the monster in me kicked back in. It wanted Bella, but I didn't listen and place her breakfast on the kitchen table.

She walked into the kitchen and took the seat right next to me. I could feel the warmth of her body hit my like a boulder. But I shook it off and smiled at her as if nothing was wrong with me; but everything about me I thought was wrong.

She smiled back and looked down at the food awaiting her.

"Thank you, it looks delicious. How long did it take you?" I chuckled at her question and fibbed back.

"Not to long." The truth was it only took me less than 30 seconds to make it. Keeping it warm for her was the hard part.

"Well thank you. What are the plans for today?" She asked this every Saturday morning. She already knew that I loved making plans for Saturday.

"I thought that for right now we would go to the house for a little bit, then we'll get started with the real plans." I still wasn't positive what those real plans were. I needed to think of a way to keep Bella as safe as possible. Anything public was out of the picture, for sure.

She ate carefully but quickly. Making sure she didn't get and syrup on her shirt, but she forgot about her nice clean hair. So I helped her and tied it back away from the nasty, sticky food. Her cheeks went my favorite color, red, as I touched her skin. I loved it when that happened.

When she was finished I took her plate like a gentleman and cleaned it. She wrote a quick note to Charlie, who wouldn't receive it, and signed her name. She placed a heart next to the large B and placed the note in the middle of the table.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Just as long as you are going to surprise me with anything, I'm not prepared." She laughed at something that I didn't understand.

"No, we are going to our house like I said before."

"Ok then, I am ready." She said quietly showing her teeth as she smiled at me.

"Good." I took her warm and in mine and walked her to the passenger seat of the Volvo. I opened the door and she climbed in, not harming herself at all.

The drive to the house was quiet for a little while until she asked a question I wasn't prepared for. "How are you today Edward?" It threw me off guard. Were my eyes the wrong color? I knew they couldn't be since I fed only a day ago.

"Um, I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know I just wanted to ask." I could tell she wasn't lying so I believed her and continued to look into her eyes without realizing it.

"How are you today?" I asked her not wanting to be rude.

"I'm fine as well, happy that I'm with you though." She broke my stare and looked out of her window. She looked astonishing today; almost like any other day…so why could I not stop staring at her?

We reached the house and Alice came out to greet Bella. She hugged her and as she turned Bella to face the door Alice gave me a worried look that only I could see.

I was scared all over again. I tried reading her thoughts but she changed her Trans thought to something that had to do with Bella's hair. I followed them and entered the living room.

Everyone was sitting and talking about…cheese. I wasn't sure why, but they were. I laughed and brought Bella close to me. We sat on the sofa and she placed her head on my arm. They continued to talk about the human food product.

"What in the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked. My family looked at me and then stated to laugh.

"Emmett asked how to make…cheese." Carlisle answered.

"Why? Is he planning on making a cheese burger?"

"No…I just wanted to know more about the dairy products that Bella should be having…it's very important to built strong bones! Did you know that Bella?" He asked. I felt he cheeks raise and then she spoke.

"I think I have heard that a few times before." She said. She continues talking but Alice told me to meet her in the kitchen.

"I will be right back Bella, would you like something to drink?"

"You should have some milk!" Emmett scream as if I wouldn't hear him.

"I'm fine but thank you." She said sweetly.

I stood up and walked to Alice who was already in the kitchen.

"It happened again." She said. "I saw something, again." She looked even more frightened then the last time I saw her.

"Alice, what happened?" She didn't hear my question.

"You need to take Bella away from Forks, Washington. Some place sunny and without any woods. If she steps inside another forest Edward, someone or something will take her." I looked at Alice, why was this happening? I already saved Bella drastically once, I knew that in the future I defiantly would have to again but…it was too soon. It was not to long ago that I had to kill James.

"When should we leave?" I was giving in to fate. I couldn't change what might happen as much as I wanted to. The most important thing I needed to do was to keep Bella safe.

"Soon, very soon you should leave. Maybe even tonight would be best." She was serious, I could tell by her sad eyes.

"What should I tell Bella?" I asked Alice in search for help.

"I don't know she had plans with Mike remember?" I didn't want to remember but I did. "Tell her that you miss her and want to spend some 2 on 2 time. Just her and you. It might work, but I'm not positive."

"Thank you Alice." I called out for Carlisle then.

"Carlisle? Do you think you could help us in here?" I asked him. He entered the room.

"What's the plan? Alice has already told us everything and I think it is best if you leave soon." He said.

"I know we are going to leave tonight. She'll have to tell her father and then we will pack." I told him.

"Ok sounds good. Would you like to take the Volvo or my car?"

"I'm not sure? I don't know what we are up against or even if there is anything, just that we should leave."

"And that's a good ides, take the Volvo then. It's faster and can get you to California quicker." Carlisle had always been there for me; I loved him like a father and was happy that he was here to help me now.

"Ok."

"Who is coming with you?" Alice looked at me, and then back to Carlisle.

"I didn't see anything about anyone else." She exclaimed.

"That might be a better idea though, it will faster if I just take Bella. And she won't think of anything bad happening."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Alright." I could hear Bella asking Jasper what was taking us so long so I hurried back to the living room.

"Was everything alright?" Bella asked, she looked confused and I could see that she didn't understand why we left.

"Bella I do have a surprise for you. I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it that's why I told you different this morning. But Alice and Carlisle have convinced me that I should carry through." It sounded alright so far.

"What are we doing?"

"Tonight I would like to take you to California; we will have just some time to be together. I miss you Bella and it will be fun."

"Tonight? But I told Mike…."

"I know and I'm sorry but this was the only time that the weather will be warm and sunny in California." She thought about the heat again and became happy to go with me.

"Ok, what about Charlie?" I hadn't though about what to tell him yet.

"Umm…tell him that I am taking you to a fair in southern Washington for a few days. And they will be open for only this week."

"Ok, should we go and get packed?" Bella questioned.

"That would be a good idea." She looked at Alice; she still looked despondent and hurt in many ways. She was worried for Bella…more than a lot of us. She had to see Bell being hurt over and over again. I felt horrible for Alice because she was never like this, Alice was normally very optimistic but these past weeks she hasn't been herself.

"Alice is everything alright?" Bella asked with concern. Bella could also see that something with Alice was wrong. Alice threw her arms around Bella and hugged her tight.

"Just promise me something…be careful and don't let Edward wonder off." Alice winked at me and continued to hug Bella.

"Uhh…ok Alice." Bella laughed and let go of Alice. She truly didn't know what kind of trouble she was in. Bella went around the room and said good bye to everyone, each of them telling her to be safe and to take care of herself.

"Dear promise me something?" Esme had already said goodbye to Bella but needed to say one more thing.

"Sure anything."

"Please watch over yourself. California is a scary place…especially right now. Just make sure you stay with Edward and don't go off with anyone you don't know, ok?" Esme hugged my Bella again.

"I will, I promise you?" Bella was confused but I think she understood. We walked outside and Alice watched us leave solemnly.

"Goodbye Alice." I said to her. And then I drove off with Bella sitting next to me in the Volvo.

A/N- I AM SOOO SORRY! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter! I am soo sorry and I hop that you liked it! The next one will be up soon as planned and thank you to all that reviewed. I shouldn't like reviews as much as I do but I love to know what you think. I won't be so crazy about them this time, but I still would appreciate it! Thanks to all!

Jessica


End file.
